Truth Through Mirrors
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Raven gets Beast Boy a meditation mirror for his twentyfirst birthday and they discover something odd when the two mirrors are together. Rated for language and my first lemon.
1. Birthday Gifts

Chapter 1

The common room was decorated with streamers and balloons. There were ribbons of all colors strung about the walls and wrapped around all the chairs. On the wall there was a large banner that read "Happy Birthday". On the couch sat Beast Boy with a large party hat on his head and presents all around him. There was a large grin on his face that showed his fang. His friends, the four other Titans, sat around him, watching him enjoy his party.

"So how does it feel to finally be twenty-one, BB?" asked Cyborg.

"Awesome!" said Beast Boy grabbing a few of his gifts and shaking them.

"Beast Boy, are you sure you do not wish to wear the crown of meat?" asked Starfire holding up the crown.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure," said Beast Boy feeling sick at the sight of the molded meat. He had purposely put the party hat on so that he wouldn't have to wear that horrid crown. "I would rather open up my gifts. But which one do I open first?" He looked at each of the gifts and rubbed his hands anxiously. "Uh ha! That one!" He picked one up and began to unwrap.

"That one's from me," said Robin with a smile.

Beast Boy tore the paper off and revealed his gift from Robin. It was a brand new costume. Beast Boy gasped and held it up. "Dude! This is awesome!" He had grown out of his old suit, but had never had a chance to get a new one. So he had been walking around wearing his tight old suit; the arms only reached his elbows and the legs only reached his knees. He had been quite a sight to see.

"I thought you might like it," said Robin with a smile. "It's made out of the same material as your old suit, but, as you can see, I took a few liberties. This one should definitely fit and move with you better."

"I can't wait to try this on!" said Beast Boy hugging his new suit. He placed it aside and grabbed another gift. He saw a tag that read "To: Beast Boy, From: Cyborg". He quickly shred the wrapping and gazed upon a new video game.

"No way! Is this…"

"The brand new, not even released to the public yet, copy of Mega Monkeys 3000? Yeah, it is," said Cyborg with a very cool smile.

Beast Boy cried out with joy and kissed the new game. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I have my ways," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy moved on and grabbed one of the two remaining gifts. "I wonder what this could be," said Beast Boy picking up a slightly heavy gift.

"That gift is from me, Beast Boy," said Starfire clapping and smiling.

Beast Boy unwrapped it and was quite surprised to see… a toaster. He looked at oddly, as did the other three Titans, but forced a smile on his face. "Gee, Star, thanks?"

"Do you not like it?" she asked, her smile fading.

"Oh no, I love it!" said Beast Boy quickly. "It's just… you know that this is a toaster, right?"

"Yes," said Starfire. "I kept hearing Cyborg saying how he always toasts you at the video games. So I thought that you might want to toast your own butt."

The other Titans tried to suppress the giggles. Starfire was always funny when she was being sincere and sweet. Beast Boy picked up his last gift and knew that it must have been from Raven. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. He looked at her for maybe a hint, but she barely seemed interested in the party at all. She seemed quite bored and maybe even annoyed. He unwrapped it and revealed a mirror, but it looked just like another mirror he had seen before.

"Uh… thanks Raven," he said looking into it. "This looks really familiar."

"It's a meditation mirror," said Raven. "Like the one I have."

"Oh," said Beast Boy looking into it. "You'll have to show me how to use it."

"Just hold it, close your eyes, and you'll be in your mind," said Raven. "And to get out you just close your eyes and think of your room, or where ever you were before you entered."

"Cool," said Beast Boy. He had never thought about going into his own mind, but now the thought of it seemed really neat. "I guess I'm going to have to start meditating."

"You don't have to," said Raven. "I just thought it would be a good way to keep… another side of you inline. Like how I keep myself under control."

"Hey, that's a good idea," said Beast Boy putting the mirror down. "Thanks you guys, these gifts rock. You're the best."

"Happy birthday Beast Boy," they all said together.

That night, when the party was over, Beast Boy went to his room to try out all of his gifts. He slipped his new suit on and looked at himself in his mirror. It fit like a glove and he flexed his new, well toned muscles. He was quite happy with the results. He liked his new body much better than the basically pre-teen one he had when he first became a Titan. He was taller now, as tall as Robin, and actually looked more like a man than a boy. Yes, he was quite pleased.

He played his new video game for hours until reaching the seventh level, then decided to take a break. His eyes were stinging and he could have sworn he could see monkeys out of the corner of his eyes. So he went to the kitchen and used his new toaster. He was happy to find out that it made toast perfectly. So it wasn't a totally useless gift.

He went back to his room and saw that there was only one gift left to try out. The mirror. It looked old, like an antique, very much like Ravens. He sat down on his bed and looked into it.

'I wonder if I should give this a test drive,' said Beast Boy to himself. He held it up and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a rush of energy and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was no longer in his room.

The sky above was sky blue and filled of white clouds that looked to be more like pillows. He saw that he was standing in a field of the greenest grass he had ever seen. Ahead he saw a path made of stone that lead from one land to another. He looked behind him and saw the same thing. Then he looked all around and saw that there were eight different paths.

"I must be in the middle of my mind," said Beast Boy scratching his head. "Guess I should go take a look around." And with that he closed his eyes, spun around with one arm pointing, and then stopped. He saw which path he was pointing at and decided to head down that way.

It seemed normal enough, that is, until he reached the middle of the path. Then everything around him turned brighter. The sky above cleared and the clouds were gone, its blue turned brighter and warmer. The feel of the air became warmer as well and a sweet breeze passed him by. He reached the end of the path and saw that the land in front of him was meadow full of thick, long grass and light flowers. There was also a large tree with low, thick branches.

"Please don't let this be Brave," said Beast Boy nervously.

He suddenly heard someone laughing behind him. He quickly turned around and saw himself, only in a light blue suit. Beast Boy gave a small shriek and jumped back. "Tag, you're it!" the blue suited Beast Boy said as he pushed him. Beast Boy fell over and the blue suited Beast Boy ran off laughing.

"Okay, that must be Happy," said Beast Boy standing up again. He watched as Happy turned into different animals and ran about the meadow. He rolled on his back and basked in the warm sunshine.

"Come on, you're it!" he called to Beast Boy.

"Sorry, I don't play tag anymore," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Well _I_ do!" said Happy running back to Beast Boy. He tagged Beast Boy again and kept running. "Please? I don't get many visitors."

"Maybe later," said Beast Boy. "I'm just passing through."

"I'll hold you to it," said Happy with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see ya later," said Beast Boy. Happy waved good bye and then went running off again. He climbed onto the tree and hung from one of the branches upside down. Beast Boy smiled and was quite pleased with his happy side.

He back tracked down the path until he was at the middle of his mind again. He decided to go clockwise, that way he wouldn't miss a path. So he went to the path to the right of Happy's path.


	2. Combined

Chapter 2

Raven sat in her room, meditating. She was quite calm, her mind centered perfectly. She had not been disturbed yet, but it was early in the morning. The rising sun shown brightly through her window and cast its golden rays upon her body, warming her. She sighed and came out of her morning trance. She lowered onto her bed and stretched. Suddenly there came a dozen loud knocks upon her door. She wearily got up and opened her door.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing up so early?" asked a quite surprised Raven.

"I never went to bed," said Beast Boy pushing his way into her room. "Oh my God, this thing is sooo cool!" he said holding up the mirror. "I just came out of my mind and it was the coolest thing ever! I never knew I had so many different sides of me. It was all so unreal, I can't believe it."

"So, I'm guessing you like it," said Raven crossing her arms. She was a little upset that he was in her room, since she had not invited him in.

"Are you kidding? This is the best gift ever!" he said hugging his mirror. He looked on her bureau and saw her own mirror. He picked it up and examined the two side by side. "They look almost identical."

"Well they should," said Raven. "They're very rare, you know."

"Then how did you get another one?"

"I had the monks of Azarath help me. I was actually planning to give it to you on your last birthday, but it took me a year to find it."

"Wow, you went through all that trouble to get me this?"

"Well… yes. I figured it would be good for you, like I said before. I know how hard it can be to keep the darker side of oneself at bay."

Beast Boy had not realized that this mirror of his was rare and that Raven had searched for it for a year. At first he had thought that she was trying to get him to meditate like she did. But her intentions were genuine and he found that to be refreshing. He and Raven had not really gotten along since… well, ever, really. They had really grown apart over the past few years as they were growing up and out of puberty. So it made him feel a little closer to her knowing that she cared for his well being.

The two mirrors in Beast Boy's hands suddenly pulled together and became attached by the back. Beast Boy, shocked, let go of them, but they did not drop. They stayed in the air and began to spin. Faster and faster they turned until they were only a blur. They glowed and two white lights sprung from the middle, striking Beast Boy and Raven. All they could see was white around them, and then it faded to black.

Beast Boy couldn't see anything, but maybe that was because his eyes were closed. He could feel that he was lying down on what might have been grass. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a purple and orange sky. A sunset sky. He felt the ground with his hand and did, indeed, feel grass. He sat up and looked around. He saw Raven lying on the ground near him. She began to stir and then opened her own eyes. Beast Boy stood up and wiped himself off. He went to Raven and helped her stand up as well.

"What the hell happened?" asked Raven.

"Dunno," said Beast Boy.

The two looked around and were thoroughly confused. It looked as if they were standing on one of the rock islands in Ravens mind, but it was covered with green grass, like in Beast Boy's mind. "What the hell happened to my mind?" they both asked at once.

"Wait a second, who's mind are we in?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, it kind of looks like my mind, but I've never seen the sky look like this," said Raven.

"And it kinda looks like my mind, but with a touch of your creepy mind. No offense," said Beast Boy.

"None taken," said Raven.

They suddenly heard the sound of faint talking. They looked around and saw a pink clad Raven and a blue suited Beast Boy walking along, talking to each other excitedly.

"You wanna play hide and seek?" asked Ravens Happy with a large smile.

"Yeah! And then can we play tag?" asked Beast Boy's Happy.

"I love tag!" said the pink Raven, clapping.

"Me too!" said the blue Beast Boy, giving her a huge hug, causing her to laugh.

Beast Boy and Raven watched as their emotional selves walked passed them, laughing and smiling. To say that they were confused would have been the understatement of the century.

"What the hell is my happiness doing with a blue you?" asked Raven.

"That's my happiness," said Beast Boy. "How the hell did they find each other? Are we in each others minds?"

"I'm not sure, but we better fix this," said Raven. "Even though I don't know what's going on."

They saw a path ahead of them and decided to follow it. They took one last look at their Happys walking away and then headed down the path. It wasn't long before they came to another patch of land. It looked exactly like the one they had just come from. They kept walking and saw that there was yet another path ahead. But they also saw two figures sitting on the ground across from each other.

"I'm sorry I keep annoying you," said a dark gray suited Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry I yell at you," said a gray clad Raven.

"I'm sorry I interrupt your meditations," said the dark gray suited Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry I never laugh at your jokes," said the gray clad Raven.

"The Timids," the two said at once when they saw who the emotions were. They passed them by and made it to the next path. They slowly made it from one path to another and found each of their emotions, together. Their Braves, Beast Boy's was in bright red, were battling each other. Their Wisdoms were sitting across from each other, exchanging words of… well… wisdom. Their Angers, Beast Boy's was dark green, just stared at each other silently. They found the two Knowledges, Beast Boy's was purple, sitting next to each other reading. The two Rudes were having their own personal burping contest. There were only two they couldn't find. The two Affections; and this _really_ worried Raven.

"I don't know why you're so nervous," said Beast Boy. "They're just Affection, what's the worst they can do? Stare at each other with longing eyes?" He batted his eyes at her and made a goofy face.

"Beast Boy, each emotion that we have is a combination of other smaller emotions," said Raven pacing around. "For instance, Happy is made of happiness, joy, excitement, etcetera."

"So?"

"So, do you have any idea what Affection is made up of?" asked Raven. "Affection is made of love, desire, lust… do you see where I'm going?" Beast Boy shook his head. Raven groaned in frustration. "If you were filled with love, desire, and lust twenty-four seven and you finally found someone who feels the exact same way what the hell would you do?" Beast Boy's eyes grew wide and he realized why Raven was so nervous. There was a horny Raven and a horny Beast Boy running around. "Not only do we have that problem, but do you realize that whatever they feel we feel?"

"I was wondering why I felt a little happier when we passed by the Happys and a little sadder when we were near the Timids."

"That's how emotions work, Beast Boy."

Suddenly the two Knowledges popped up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder. They both screamed and jumped. They turned around and saw the yellow cloaked Raven wearing glasses and the purple suited Beast Boy with glasses.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," said Ravens Knowledge.

"That's okay," said Beast Boy.

"We have some information we think you should know," said Beast Boy's Knowledge.

"Can it wait?" asked Raven. "We have to find the two Affections." Suddenly she felt her heart beat faster and her palms grow sweaty. Beast Boy felt similar symptoms.

"I really think you should listen to us," said Ravens Knowledge.

"We will, we just have a bit of an emergency," said Beast Boy wiping his clammy hands. "Raven, I have a funny feeling that our two Affections have met."

"You think?" asked Raven holding her racing heart. Then she felt a little light headed and happy. She quickly snapped out of it. "Oh no. We've got to find them, now!" She grabbed Beast Boy by the hand and the two went racing off to find the two Affections.

"But this is important!" yelled Beast Boy's Knowledge.

"We'll be right back!" Beast Boy called back.

The two ran as fast as they could, looking for the two missing emotions. The whole time they held hands, forgetting that they were, of course. They just knew that they had to find them as soon as possible.

They slowed down and finally released hands and tried to catch their breath. They thought that they would have spotted them by now, since the other emotions had only been about a minute apart.

"They have to be around here somewhere," said Beast Boy gasping for air. Suddenly he felt an odd feeling in his stomach and he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Raven. Suddenly she felt an odd feeling as well and she smiled.

"I'm not sure," said Beast Boy letting the smile fade and looking very confused. He looked at Raven and saw the look on her face. "What are _you_ smiling about?"

Raven shook her smile off quickly and said, "Probably the same thing you're smiling about. This is getting serious, where the hell are they?"

"Uh oh," said Beast Boy. "I have a pretty good idea." Raven looked at him and saw that he was pointing in one direction. She looked and saw that the sky had grown dark over the land he was referring to and the stars were burning brightly in the sky. The ground was covered with candles and rose petals.

The two felt a sudden burst of energy and went running towards it. The closer they got the more they could feel warm, tingling feelings spreading through their bodies. Their hearts were racing and their breath quickening. They knew that this was not from the running.

Then they saw them. A light purple clad Raven and a yellow suited Beast Boy. The two were wrapped in each others arms, kissing so passionately the real Beast Boy and Raven weren't sure how they were breathing. They ran over to them and pulled the two apart. The Affections were quite shocked and resisted all they could.

"No! I love him!" cried Ravens Affection.

"No you don't," said Raven, trying to restrain her Affection.

"Let me go! I have to be with her!" cried Beast Boy's Affection.

"Dude, this is so wrong," said Beast Boy pinning his Affection to the ground.


	3. Againsts All the Odds

Chapter 3

The two Knowledges sat with what seemed a hundred books around them. They were both reading one book together as fast as they could. They flipped the pages and rubbed their chins as they read. Beast Boy and Raven came back, both looking tired and beat up.

"Affections weren't very understanding, were they," said Ravens Knowledge.

"Not exactly," said Raven.

"So where are they now?" asked Beast Boy's Knowledge.

"We left them with the Braves," said Beast Boy. "Just told them to make sure the Affections didn't go anywhere near each other."

"So what did you have to tell us?" asked Raven.

"You might want to sit down," said Ravens Knowledge.

The two sat down in front of their own Knowledge. The two looked at Beast Boy and Raven and sighed.

"What we are about to tell you, you have to believe," said Beast Boy's Knowledge. "It is all true and nothing can change it."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of this," said Beast Boy.

"Do you guys know what's going on here?" asked Ravens Knowledge. "Why your emotions are together?"

"No, we don't," said Raven.

"Do you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," the two Knowledges said together.

"But how can you know and we not know?" asked Beast Boy. "If you're our knowledge, shouldn't we know what you know?"

"Not all of the information we learn in life remains in the consciousness of our mind," said Ravens Knowledge. "Most of it gets stored away in the subconscious." She pointed to all of the books around them. "Luckily I have the information on the meditation mirror that explains what's going on."

"And she let me have a look at it," said Beast Boy's Knowledge. "And what we found is very _very_ interesting."

"And what did you find?" asked Raven. "How did our minds combine?"

"Okay, here's how it works," said Ravens Knowledge. "A meditation mirror is a portal into the users mind and no one else's. Now, it is true that others can enter the owner of the mirror's mind, but their emotions should not be able to leave."

"So how are ours together?" asked Beast Boy.

"This is where it kind of gets complicated," said Beast Boy's Knowledge. "For two minds to combine, as ours have, three things have to happen. First of all, the two mirrors must be pairs. Meaning that when they were created they were made to go together. Out of the ten meditation mirrors in existence there are only two pairs. Our mirrors are one of those two pairs."

"Second, and this is when you really need to have an open mind," said Ravens Knowledge, "The owners of these two mirrors must meet by destiny. They can not be introduced by others, they can not know about the other but have them not know who they are, etcetera. It must be one of those chance meetings. A right place at the right time situation, as it were."

"And third," said Beast Boy's Knowledge, "the owners of the mirrors must be… soul mates. It is only when those three qualifications are met that two minds can combine together." Raven and Beast Boy just stared at the Knowledges with their eyes wide and their mouths opened. "If you don't believe us it's in the book." He handed the book over to the two. They took it but could barely looked at it.

"This… this can't be true," said Raven quickly looking to the book and speed reading through it.

"We told you that you have to believe us," said Ravens Knowledge. "This is the truth."

"There has to be another reason," said Beast Boy in shock. "You're telling us that not only are the chances of two minds melding together are slim to none, but that Raven and I are soul mates? That's… that's just not possible."

Raven found everything that they had said was in the book and she let it fall from her hands. "But… how can we be… soul mates? We're complete opposites!"

"That's were the odds are even smaller," said Beast Boy's Knowledge. "Not only are we soul mates, we're opposite scale soul mates."

"And what does that mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"You know that saying, 'opposites attract'?" asked Ravens Knowledge. "That's exactly what's happened. Opposite souls that are actually twins. It's like yin and yang, day and night, earth and sky. They can exist apart, but together they are stronger."

"And you're saying that destiny brought us together?" asked Raven.

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Beast Boy's Knowledge. "Didn't you think it was odd that the five future Teen Titans just happened to meet at the same place at the same time? Our destinies crossed and so it was meant to be."

"I don't exactly trust destinies," said Raven. "I was told that I would end the world, but I didn't."

"There is a big difference between a prophecy and a destiny," said Raven's Knowledge.

"I just can't believe this," said Beast Boy, who was still pretty shaken from this news.

"Well you have to," said Beast Boy's Knowledge. "There is too much against this actually happening for you to deny it. Minds are meant to be separate, to never combine with another's. Only soul mates that have met by destiny and own one of the two pairs of mirrors can actually mind meld."

"In all of history there has only been one other couple who have achieved this," said Ravens Knowledge. "And that was a thousand years ago. But they were not opposite scale soul mates. In fact, the idea of opposite scale soul mates has only been that; an idea. It has never actually been proved to exist, until now. We are the first pair to ever exist. Ever."

"This is not happening," said Raven starting to hyperventilate. "This _can't_ be happening."

"How else do you explain what's going on?" asked Beast Boy's Knowledge. "Why do you think our emotions get along so well? In perfect harmony? Our souls are _meant_ to intertwine together, to fit like puzzle pieces."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other for a few seconds before looking away, blushing. Raven placed her face in her hands and Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"So… what do we do about this?" asked Beast Boy.

"There's nothing that can be done," said Ravens Knowledge. "Other than accepting it. We are meant to be and that's all there is to it."

"But we don't even get along!" said Raven looking up. "Aren't soul mates supposed to have some natural mutual understanding for each other? All we've ever done is fight."

"That's not true," said Beast Boys Knowledge. "When we first met the chemistry between us was undeniable. The only reason we didn't stay close was because you always pushed me away and I was trying too hard to impress you. But when we were just ourselves, when the walls were down, we did get along."

"Ya know," said Beast Boy, "he's kinda right."

"Of course I am," said Beast Boy's Knowledge. "I'm your intelligence."

"And you're smarter than I thought," said Raven.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy and his Knowledge at the same time.

Raven sighed and covered her brow with her right hand. She had never been so confused and upset in her whole life. She just couldn't see her and Beast Boy being together, in any possible way. Not as a couple, not really as friends, not as anything. They were just too different to go together.

"Well, what if we just don't act upon this?" asked Raven. "I mean, what would happen if we just pretended that we didn't know about this?"

"This is destiny," said Ravens Knowledge. "No matter how long you run from it, this is what's supposed to happen. I'm telling you, you won't be happy until you're together."

"I hate being told I can't run from something," growled Raven.

"What do you mean that we won't be happy?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm sick of explaining this, aren't you?" asked Ravens Knowledge.

"Very much so," said Beast Boy's Knowledge. The two stood up, took a few books, and started to walk away.

"Wait a second!" called Beast Boy. "I think we're both still pretty confused."

"Oh for God's sake," said Beast Boy's Knowledge turning around. "Look around you! Look at how your emotions interact with each other. These emotions are different parts of who the two of you are. If the two of you really didn't get along, then wouldn't your emotions not get along as well? The only thing standing between you and happiness together is denial. So get over it!"

Then the two Knowledges walked off. Raven and Beast Boy thought about what he had said and then sighed. At the same time they both leaned back and lay down on the ground.

"Well… I never saw this coming," said Beast Boy.

"Tell me about it," said Raven.

They looked up at the orange and purple sky above them. There were bright pink clouds drifting by. It really was a beautiful sky and did make them both feel a little more relaxed. It seemed like everything was happening to them so fast. It was all so surreal.

"Beast Boy, I think it's time we left," said Raven still looking up at the sky.

"You mean go back to the real world?" asked Beast Boy watching a cloud that looked like a marshmallow float by.

"Yes," said Raven. "Maybe we can clear our heads better if we weren't actually _in_ them."

Beast Boy gave a slight chuckle. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Raven gave a small smile and sat up. Beast Boy did the same and then they both stood up. They closed their eyes and pictured Ravens room.


	4. The Walls are Coming Down

Chapter 4

They both felt a rush of energy and for a moment, they felt as if they were in nothingness. Then they felt their feet upon a floor. They opened their eyes and saw that they were in Ravens room once more. Their mirrors were lying on the ground, still attached. Beast Boy picked the mirrors up and tried to separate them, but they were stuck.

"I guess we don't really have a choice," said Beast Boy. "Our minds are just going to be stuck together."

"I really don't want to think about it right now," said Raven sitting down on her bed. Beast Boy set the mirrors down on her bureau and then sat down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't know," she said in a sigh. "You?"

"Dunno," he said back in a similar sigh. "Still a little shocked, I guess"

"Yeah, me too," said Raven. Then she suddenly fell backwards onto her bed and covered her face. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"I should never have put all the information on those meditation mirrors in my subconscious," she said shaking her head. Beast Boy laid back and turned onto his side next to her. "I should have realized the risk I was taking by getting you one. I should have asked the monks if the mirrors were…" She suddenly stopped and took her hands away from her face, her eyes wide. "They knew. They knew! They knew that I was destined to get that other mirror. They gave me one of the pairs of mirrors on purpose because they knew that I would someday go searching for the other one. Oh I've been so goddamn stupid!" She began pounding her fists against her head.

"Hey, calm down," said Beast Boy restraining her hands. "There's no reason to go beating your self up over this."

"I have plenty of reason," said Raven, looking at him with sad eyes.

"No you don't," said Beast Boy with a smile, trying to comfort her. "Like the Knowledges said, this was all meant to be. So, as much as we refuse to believe it, we have to accept it, I guess. I'm just as responsible for this as you are."

"But you're not responsible at all."

"I know."

Raven looked at him for a moment and then gave a small smile. It wasn't forced, it wasn't fake. It was a real smile, an innocent, much needed, smile. Beast Boy smiled back and let go of her hands. The times she had smiled like that were few and far between, so he enjoyed this one as much as he could, for they were very rare. Then Ravens smile slowly faded. She felt something odd, but slightly familiar, in the pit of her stomach. Beast Boy's smile faded as well, for he felt what she was feeling. They couldn't help feeling and knowing what that other felt and knew, their minds were as one now.

Ravens Brave did her best to keep Beast Boy's Affection back, and Beast Boy's Brave did the same with Ravens Affection. They had been trying to get back together ever since they had been parted by the real Raven and Beast Boy. But the two Braves did not seem tired yet.

"But she's the love of my life!" said Beast Boy's Affection.

"Orders are orders you gooey mush ball," said Ravens Brave shoving him back.

"He's what completes me," cried Ravens Affection.

"You're not gettin past me," said Beast Boy's Brave holding her tightly so that she couldn't move.

"Raven, I love you!" called out Beast Boy's Affection.

"I love you, Beast Boy!" Raven's Affection called back. They continued to battle the two Braves to get back to one another, but the Braves wouldn't have it.

Then the two Braves stopped, as did the Affections. Something was changing in Beast Boy and Ravens minds. The rules were being rearranged and this meant that the two Braves were being given new instructions. The Braves looked at the Affection that they were restraining and suddenly grabbed them by the arm, thrusting them at the other Affection. "Go!" the two Braves called out together.

"You know you want her!" called out Beast Boy's Brave. "Don't hold back now!"

"Don't be scared!" called out Ravens Brave. "Go get him!"

Their hearts were racing, as they had been when their Affections had been together. They were lying next to each other, frozen. Their eyes were gazing into each other and it seemed as if the world around them was melting away. They barely noticed that they were leaning closer together. It wasn't until they could feel the others breath on their lips did they realize how close they actually were. But it was too late to turn back by then. Each slowly closed their eyes and let their lips meet.

A spark was sent through their bodies that made every part of them tingle. It was a similar feeling they had felt before, but this time it was different. They were the ones kissing, not just the emotions in their mind. Their lips slowly parted, but only for a moment. That kiss was the unsure kiss. Now they leaned in and kissed for real. All the thoughts in their heads vanished, even though all of their emotions were screaming with approval and joy.

Raven placed her hand behind Beast Boy's head and pulled him in closer. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and lay onto her back, pulling him on top of her. They both moaned with pleasure through their gasps for air. Raven ran her fingers through Beast Boys grass green hair. Beast Boy cupped one of her breasts in his hand and massaged it. Their tongues did not battle, but danced together.

Suddenly Raven pulled away. "Wait! What the hell are we doing?"

Beast Boy looked at her, a little confused. "Uh… I think we were making out."

They looked at each other for a few moments, and then both released their grip of the other. They sat up, moved, and sat at the end of the bed, wondering what the hell had just happened. Their hearts were still racing and their hair was horrible askew. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Finally, Beast Boy couldn't take it any longer.

"Well… that was… unexpected," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Yup," Raven said simply. She could usually think of something intelligence to say, but not now. She was at a loss for words. She had never seen something like this happening.

"So… what do we do now?"

"I don't know." She started fixing her hair. She felt quite embarrassed and knew that she must have been blushing.

"I guess it was inevitable," said Beast Boy sighing. "And, I have to admit, it wasn't as weird as I thought it would be."

"That's true," said Raven looking at him. He gave her a small smile and she gave him a weak one. "It was actually kind of… nice."

"Best kiss _I've_ ever gotten," said Beast Boy.

"Mine too," said Raven. "But, that's not really saying anything."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… that was my… first kiss." Raven was positive she was blushing now and she turned away.

"No way," said Beast Boy, trying to keep his jaw from dropping. "Are you serious? That was your first kiss?"

"Yes," said Raven shyly. "And please don't ask any questions on why I haven't kissed a guy before."

"I think I should get some sort of explanation.

"Fine. I haven't kissed a guy before because I was… scared, scared of my powers. Since they're driven by emotions I figured that if I ever kissed anyone my powers would make everything around me explode."

"Well nothing happened when we kissed, so I guess you were scared for nothing."

"Nothing happened because we're soul mates, evidently. Twin souls that have been separated. Because of that you're the only person in the universe that is immune to my powers."

"Cool!" She gave him a death look. "Well… it is," he said innocently. Raven rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Okay, let's assess the situation," she said pacing back and forth, trying to organize her thoughts. "You and I are destined to be one another's only loves." She paused for a moment and let this sink in. "Our minds are now joined together as one for the rest of our lives. Now all we have to do is tell the others and figure out how the hell we're going to make this work." She stopped and placed her head in her hands. "Oh this fucking sucks."

Beast Boy watched her and knew exactly what was going through her mind. Well, it wasn't like he had a choice. "You're still in denial," he said standing up.

"What?" she asked through her hands.

"You're still in denial, Raven," he said again, walking to her. "You just won't accept that you and me are supposed to be together. That's why you're all stressed out about this."

"And you've accepted it?" she asked putting her hands down, not really believing him.

"Well, yeah, I guess," he said. "I mean, at first it was a little… unexpected, but I've slowly gotten used to the idea. If this is what's supposed to be, then I'm not unhappy with it."

"You're just saying that because we made out," she said brushing past him and going to her burrow to grab her hairbrush. "If we hadn't kissed you'd be just as… unsure… about this as I am."

"So our kissing meant nothing to you?" he asked not believing her.

"Well… not as much as it means to you," she said brushing her hair as if she was calm. "I mean, you're a guy and you're twenty-one. You only have one thing on your mind."

"And you're telling me that you never have that particular thought on your mind?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't. Guys can't suppress their natural urges like women can."

"Well _I_ have!"

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

"So, you're telling me that you're a virgin?" she laughed and placed her brush down. Beast Boy was quiet, his face blushing. He scratched the back of his head and turned away from her. Raven had expected a quick response, but when she didn't get one she was caught off guard. She turned back towards him. "You're a virgin?" Again, he didn't answer. She could tell that he was embarrassed about it. "Jesus, Beast Boy, I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"What? I'm not ashamed about it," he said quickly, trying to sound cool. "I mean, so what? I'm a virgin, but so are you."

"Yeah, but you're a hot young superhero! I would have thought that you'd have lost your virginity to some star crazed fan when you were fourteen. I'm… proud of you."

"Really?" asked Beast Boy, quite shocked.

"Yeah," said Raven smiling. "I guess I was kind of wrong about you. I mean, here I've been thinking that you're like every other horny guy out there, but you've actually managed to keep control of your hormones. That's so… mature of you."

"Uh… thanks," said Beast Boy feeling a little better about his virgin situation. Then something occurred to him. "Hey, did you call me hot?"

"Huh?"

"You said that I was a hot young superhero," said Beast Boy raising an eyebrow and smiling. "You think I'm hot."

Raven realized that she had let that slip out and now she was the one blushing once again. "So?" she asked turning away.

"Well I do declare," said Beast Boy with a southern accent. "I believe you just might feel attracted towards me, Miss Raven."

"Oh shut up," she growled. Her cheeks were really feeling hot now.

Beast Boy walked over to her, but she turned her back towards him. He leaned in close to her and said, "I think you're beautiful."

Raven turned around and found herself face to face with a smiling Beast Boy. "You… you think I'm… beautiful?" she asked hesitantly. She had never felt so vulnerable in her whole life than in those few moments when she stared at Beast Boy, waiting for his answer.

"Of course I do," said Beast Boy as if it was common knowledge. "I've always thought you were beautiful. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Well… me for one," she said looking down.

"You don't think you're beautiful?" he asked stunned.

"I've never thought that."

"What! Never?" Raven just kept staring down at the floor. She felt so pitiful. She really wished he wasn't there, she was feeling rather uncomfortable at this point. She knew why she never felt beautiful. It was because no one had ever said that she was attractive in anyway. But that was only because she pushed everyone away from her, so they never got a chance to. She hated being so smart. She hated that she knew why she didn't feel beautiful. Beast Boy felt all of these things coming out of her. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "I know how you're feeling, Raven. There's no way for you to hide your emotions from me anymore. The walls are down."


	5. Acceptance

Chapter 5

Cyborg was literally rolling around on the ground, holding his sides. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't even breathe and was gasping for air. Tears streamed down his face and his cheeks hurt from all the smiling he had been doing since he had heard the news. Starfire was smiling as well and her hands were clasped together in joy. She was looking at the two of them with large, adorable eyes that cried with happiness. She felt as if she was going to burst from the news. Robin had been silent. He was in utter shock from the information he had just been given. He was trying to remain calm, but inside he was screaming with confusion and… well… shock.

"We just figured you should know," said Beast Boy trying not to blush. He and Raven had decided to tell the other Titans about their situation. They weren't just teammates, they were friends, family.

"Well… um… thanks for informing us," said Robin trying to sound like the team leader instead of a confused friend.

"Does this mean that you shall soon be doing the dating?" asked Starfire, her eyes wide with hope.

"I don't think we really have a choice," said Raven. Cyborg was still on the floor and she'd had enough. "Will you stop already!" She grabbed him with her dark energy and slapped him around. She then placed him on the couch.

"I-I-I'm sorry," said Cyborg trying to stop his laughing. "It's just… _you_ and _Beast Boy_! Holy shit, this is too good!" He started laughing all over again.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Robin trying to analyze what was going on. "I mean, are you going to go straight into a relationship?"

"We're not really sure," said Beast Boy.

"We just thought that we should warn you," said Raven. "Because sooner or later we're probably going to start doing things that we would never usually do in front of you guys. Like… kissing, or something."

"Stop!" yelled Cyborg falling off the couch. "Kissing? You two kissing?" He was actually too tired to continue laughing, but he did anyway. They all knew he was going to sleep good that night. Raven couldn't take it anymore. She hated being laughed at, especially for things she couldn't help. She stood up and stormed out of the room. Beast Boy groaned and looked at Cyborg.

"This is exactly why she didn't want to tell you guys," he said in a very serious voice, something the other three had never really heard. It was so shocking that Cyborg stopped laughing and paid attention to him. "She knew that you would just laugh at us. Now she's all upset. Thanks." He stood up and ran after her.

The three Titans watched Beast Boy exit and then looked at each other. Cyborg picked himself up off the ground and sat back down on the couch.

"Jesus, I didn't mean to upset her like that," said Cyborg.

"How else did you think they would react to you laughing at them?" asked Robin.

"Robin is right," chimed in Starfire. "You should not have been doing the laughing at our friends."

"Hey, I'm sorry," said Cyborg. "I was just caught off guard."

"Trust me," said Robin. "We were all caught off guard. At least they trusted us enough to tell us."

"I am so happy that they are going to be together," said Starfire clapping.

"I don't think they are," said Cyborg.

"I think they're still a little shocked by the whole thing," said Robin. "But I can already see a change in them."

"You can?" asked Starfire.

"Definitely," said Robin. "They walked into the room side by side, instead of one in back of the other. They explained their situation together calmly and without blaming the other. Then Raven gets upset and Beast Boy goes right after her and acts as if he knows exactly what she's feeling."

"Wow," said Cyborg. "And to think, yesterday they only spoke three times throughout the whole day."

"Perhaps now they will be a bit happier," said Starfire.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"Well, it is just that I have noticed that they have both seemed a bit lonely lately," said Starfire. "They keep to themselves most of the time and barely even interact with each other. It has been making me feel very sad for a while to see them… what is the word? Separated? No, I believe the word is distanced. Yes, that is it."

"I think you're absolutely right, Star," said Robin.

"Hey, I'm all for them being happier and getting closer," said Cyborg. "But I don't think I'm going to be able to handle the two of them kissing. Or… doing anything else, if you catch my drift."

"Okay, I don't want to think about this anymore," said Robin standing up. Now he was not only shocked and confused, he was a little weirded out.

Beast Boy heard Ravens door close as he entered the hallway. Her emotions were being broadcasted right into his own mind and he knew that she was not happy. She was embarrassed, depressed, still confused, and scared. He knocked on her door and said, "Raven? Are okay?"

"Do you have to ask?" she asked.

"Actually, no," he said. "Can I come in? I know that you're upset right now."

"And what would your coming into my room help my being upset?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I feel the same way you do right now. So maybe we can try and deal with this together."

Her door slid to the side and revealed her sitting on her bed. He walked in and the door closed behind him. But she didn't look at him, she just crossed her arms and stared off to the side.

"So… how do we deal?" asked Raven.

"Well, first of all," said Beast Boy going over to her bed and sitting down next to her, "we can stop all of this denial."

"What denial?" Raven asked, still not looking at him.

"Oh come on," he said, trying to get her to turn her head towards him. "You still haven't accepted this yet."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're in my mind and I know what you're thinking. And I know that you refuse to acknowledge 'us'. I know that you really don't want this to be happening. I know that you've been searching all the depths of your mind looking for a way out."

"Then I bet you know that I haven't found anything yet."

"Yeah. So, could it be that there isn't a way out? That, perhaps, this is what's supposed to be?"

Raven turned her head a little, but only to look at the floor. He could see her biting her lip; her legs were swinging back and forth. He knew she still wasn't anywhere near accepting what was going on.

"Well, I've accepted it," he said with a smile and a sigh. "And I'm willing to wait until you accept it too, which I'm going to guess won't be for like three years." Raven couldn't help smiling and letting out a small chuckle. "Hey, we're already making progress."

She finally turned to him, a small smile still on her face. He knew that she was feeling a little more comfortable and this, in turn, made him feel a little more comfortable and happy. He placed his hand on her back and began to rub it. She rested her head on his shoulder and closer her eyes.

"This is just so weird," she said with a sigh.

"Well… it's not like we're not used to weird things," said Beast Boy. "I mean, if we lived in a world where having green skin or purple hair wasn't weird, then I don't think I would want to live here."

She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. "You know, you're actually quite amusing when you don't try so hard. You could almost pass for funny."

"Thank you," said Beast Boy sweetly. "That's the closest I've gotten to a compliment from you yet."

They both smiled and looked into each others eyes. Then those feelings came back. Those nervous, butterflies in the stomach, heart racing, sweaty palm feelings that seemed to be creeping up on them more and more. But this time they didn't slowly lean in and kiss. No. They grabbed each other a moment after they felt these feelings again and shoved their tongues into each other mouths.

Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck and he grabbed her back. But their hands quickly began searching and feeling all over the others body. A raw passion rose up into them and sparked something that neither had ever experienced before. They both squealed and moaned with pleasure as they felt the others hands memorize every part of their body. Every part of them tingled and begged for more.

Before they knew it they had fallen off the bed and were now rolling around on the floor. Beast Boy began kissing her neck and this only made her pull him closer to him. She grabbed his face and pulled it up to hers to kiss him properly on the mouth, but that didn't last long. She began kissing all over his face and even went so far to suckle his ear lobe. His eyes rolled up into his head with pleasure. He had never gotten _this_ far with a girl, and he wanted to go farther. Oh God, how he wanted to go farther.

Suddenly Ravens room began flashing a red light and an alarm was going off. They both stopped and looked up to the flashing light. "Damn!" they both called out together. There was trouble and that meant that they had to go save the city, again. The quickly let go of each other and got to their feet. It didn't matter what was going on in their personal lives, that damn city was always in fucking trouble. But it was the life of a superhero.


	6. A Special Night

Chapter 6

Raven stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the roof. In her hand was a note telling her to go up to the roof at 8:00 pm. She knew that it had been from Beast Boy from the hand writing, but she didn't know why he wanted with her up there. She pocketed the note and made her way up the stairs.

Beast Boy rubbed his hands nervously. It was a beautiful night. The sky was a blanket of midnight blue, imbedded with millions of diamonds. It was fairly warm out and a nice breeze could be felt. He looked at a watch on his arm and knew that she would be there at any moment.

The door behind him slowly creaked open. He quickly turned and saw her step onto the roof. He felt a cold sweat break out over him. He was so nervous he could have passed out.

Raven couldn't believe what she saw on the roof. There were hundreds of candles all over and a small table set up. On the table were two plate settings and a single rose in a vase. She could hear soft music playing. Of all the things she thought Beast Boy had asked her up there for, she had never considered this.

"Do… do you like it?" asked Beast Boy nervously.

"Uh…" said Raven looking at the roof in shock. "Well… it's nothing that I expected."

Beast Boy sighed and lowered his head. "You hate it, don't you?"

"No," said Raven quickly. "It's just… what's going on?"

"Well, since we're supposed to be each others one and only love for the rest of our lives," said Beast Boy walking over to her, "I figured we should start being a little more romantic. I mean, it's been three months now and we can't keep making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Don't get me wrong, I do like making out. I just think that we should try to be something more."

"So, you set up a romantic evening on the roof?" asked Raven cocking an eyebrow. Beast Boy nodded, but looked defeated. She thought for a moment and then gave him a smile. "That's very… sweet of you."

He looked up and saw her small smile. He felt as if something was lit inside of him. He smiled a large smile and took her hands. He led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and couldn't help smiling a little larger now. Beast Boy left for a moment and then came back with two plates of food. He set one in front of her and then in front of his own seat. Raven placed her napkin in her lap and looked at what Beast Boy had placed in front of her.

"So what are we eating?" asked Raven.

"It's a vegetarian meal, but I think you'll like it," said Beast Boy sitting down.

Raven had never eaten a vegetarian meal before, but she knew she owed it to Beast Boy. Beast Boy watched her as she began to eat. She gave him a look of approval and this only made Beast Boy feel even better. Any of the nervousness that he had been consumed with before was now gone.

"This is very good," said Raven with a soft smile.

"Well I'm glad you like it," said Beast Boy with a large grin.

"I can't believe you did all this. I never took you for the romantic type."

"Are you kidding? I'm a regular Casanova, my dear. I've just, never been able to practice it on anyone."

Raven smiled and took a sip of her drink. He was being very sweet and she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. She was starting to learn more about him, and to her surprise, it wasn't anything annoying. She found him to be very kind and understanding, and even funny at times.

They finished their meals and then Beast Boy brought out an ice cream sundae. He set it in the middle of the table and revealed two spoons. Raven picked a spoon up and began to eat. Beast Boy watched her and began to eat some of it himself.

"How did you know that I liked ice cream sundaes?" she asked licking some of the chocolate sauce off of her lips.

"I did a little research," he said with a sly smile.

"You mean you asked my Knowledge," said Raven with a knowing smile.

Beast Boy stopped eating and looked to see if she was mad. But she only ate another spoonful of ice cream. He smiled, relieved, and went to scoop up another spoonful of ice cream. He was so entranced by her that he didn't see that he missed the sundae completely and hit the bowl. He was so surprised he pulled the spoon back, but lost his grip and it tumbled to the floor. It all happened so fast that they both started laughing. He picked the spoon back up, but it was obviously dirty now. He sighed and put it down on the table.

"Guess I'm done," he said.

"Here," said Raven. She scooped up some ice cream and leaned over the table to him. He ate it and smiled, making her smile back. He grabbed her spoon and set it down.

"Okay, there's just one more thing I want to do," said Beast Boy standing up. He took her hand and led her away from the table. "Stand here for a second." He quickly sprinted to the dark part of the roof. Raven heard the soft music being turned up. Beast Boy emerged out of the shadows and ran back to her. He took one of her hands and placed his other hand on the arch of her back. "I would really like to dance with you."

Raven could feel herself blushing and she covered her face with her hand, still smiling. "Oh geez," she laughed. She had never been asked to dance before; she had actually never danced with anyone in her life. This was all too much. She couldn't help but reveal her eyes and place her hand on his shoulder.

They swayed back and forth for a while. Raven eventually rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Beast Boy rested his own cheek on her head and closed his own eyes as they moved together. They moved as one as they went around in a small circle. Their hearts were not racing, they were calm and neither had felt so comfortable. They didn't want to let this moment end.

They danced together until the music ended. It had been a CD that Beast Boy had made especially for that night. When the music stopped their swaying slowly ceased. So they stood there, holding each other under the moon light. Raven slowly lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. He gazed down at her and their eyes met. He looked into her violet eyes that sparkled with all the lights of the heavens above them.

"Raven," he whispered. "I think I'm falling in love with you." He leaned in and kissed her, closing his eyes once again. She did the same and let him kiss her for as long as he wanted. He slowly released his lips from hers and rested his forehead on hers.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Raven in a whisper, her eyes still closed.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too," she said leaning up and kissing him. As she said those words she felt scared for a moment. She had never thought in her wildest dreams that she would say those words. She had never pictured herself feeling the way she was feeling right now. It all seemed to be happening so fast, but it also felt as if it was meant to be. And it was.

Beast Boy didn't do as Raven did when he had kissed her. He didn't let Raven simply kiss him. He kissed her right back and picked her up off the ground. He began to spin and this made her release her lips from him and squeal with surprise. They both laughed and he slowly stopped and put her back down. They both stumbled about a little bit, from being disoriented, and then took a hold of the other again.

"You're insane," said Raven unable to hold in her laughing.

"Only about you," said Beast Boy spinning again.

She screamed and held on to him tightly. He loved the feeling of her arms tight around him. He lifted her high into the air and spun her so fast that her cape wrapped around them.

"Stop now!" she screamed through her laughter.

He came to a stop and the two continued to laugh. He was still holding her high and she could see over his head, something she had not been able to do in years. She grabbed his face and gave him a strong kiss.

"So did you have a good time?" he asked.

"This was probably the best time I've ever had in my whole life," she said smiling and kissing him again.

"I don't want tonight to end," said Beast Boy spinning again for a third time.

"Then let's not let it end," said Raven raising her arms to the stars. Now she was acting downright out of character. Something was definitely changing within her.

"What? You want to dance all night?"

"No, I have a better idea." With that she wrapped the two of them in a black aura.

It faded away and Beast Boy looked around to see where she had taken them. They were in her room. Before he could say anything she grabbed him and began kissing him with more passion than either had thought was possible. He didn't give it a second thought and kissed her right back with just as much power. Then she pushed him away for a moment and undid the clasp that held her cloak on her. It dropped and left her only in her black leotard. She grabbed him again and planted her lips upon his. As they kissed Beast Boy began to take off the top of his uniform. Raven helped him and soon he was bare chested.

Everything started to slow down from there on. Beast Boy reached around her back and grabbed the zipper of her leotard. He slowly began to unzip it and watched her to see if she disapproved. She didn't, she just felt his well toned chest and stared into his eyes. The zipper was all the way down and Beast Boy began to peel the leotard off of her shoulders. She helped slip it all the way off, leaving her in only her panties and bra. She then grabbed the bottom of his uniform and pulled it down.

They stood in front of each other silently, looking at the other in only their undergarments. Ravens heart began to race. She wondered what he thought of her, if she was attractive to him anymore. Without missing a beat he moved closer to her and grabbed her hands.

"You are beautiful," he said leaning in and kissing her. God he always knew exactly what to say. They slowly moved to her bed. She lay down on her back and pulled him onto her. This was where everything began to speed up and heat up again. They kissed up and down each others body and took in every sensation they were feeling.

Beast Boy unhooked Ravens bra and slid it down her slender arms and off her chest. He threw it to the floor and gazed upon her perfect bosom. He cupped them in his hands and continued to kiss her. Slowly he moved down from her lips, to her neck, to her chest, to her breast. He placed her nipple in her mouth and softly suckled and bit it. Raven moaned with pleasure and he could feel her cover with goose bumps.

She grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. She didn't want to wait any longer. He knew that she could change her mind at any moment and had to make sure they were actually going to go through with it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said kissed him again.

He grabbed her panties and slowly slipped them down her legs, throwing them to the pile on the floor. Now they was nothing they could hide from the other. Everything about them was exposed. Raven spread her legs nervously and Beast Boy positioned himself in front of her.

"Just be gentle," she said softly.

"I promise," he said, kissing her once more. Then he slid into her. They both gasped at the feeling and for a moment froze. He slowly slid out a little bit and then thrust in as gently as he could. He felt her barrier and braced himself. He had heard that it could be painful for girls the first time they had sex, so he got ready for her to yelp in pain. He thrust again and felt it break, taking both of their virginities with it. Raven gasped and dug her nails into his back. He paused and waited for her to be okay. She panted with pain and could feel tears falling down her face. "You o-okay?"

"Just… give-give me a m-moment," gasped Raven still holding onto him tightly. She waited and felt the pain slowly fade away. She released her grip and began to breath a little more normally. "Okay."

He couldn't wait to hear her say that. He slowly started to thrust again and again. Raven felt the pain be replaced with pleasure and she bucked her hips to his rhythm. As she did Beast Boy knew he could keep going and he went faster and faster. Then he hit it. He found her g-spot and made her scream. They were both very surprised by this. Then he began to hit it over and over. She grabbed the bed and screamed with ecstasy. Beast Boy groaned and howled with his own pleasure.

They went on and on until finally they could feel their climax's coming. It happened at the same time for both of them. With one last thrust and buck of Ravens hips she reached her orgasm and he released his seed into her. They both screamed once more and then knew it was over. They both slowed down and then stopped. Now they were both shaking and felt weak. Beast Boy laid his head on her chest and they both tried to regain their breath. Sweat glistened all over their bodies and their chests rose and fell quickly. He listened to her racing heart and heard it slowly calm down.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Beast Boy finally found the strength to move off of her. He slid himself out of her and then lay next to her. He took her hand and weaved his fingers between hers. He turned to her and saw her slowly and weakly turn to him.

"I love you," they both said at the same time.


	7. Like a Sac of Potatoes

Chapter 7

The sun slowly rose into the sky, kissing the land and warming the air. Its golden rays shined through the windows of the Titans Tower. It shone particularly bright through one Titan's room and upon two Titans faces. The changeling held Raven in his arms, her back pressed against her bare chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder and held her close to him while lying on his other arm like a pillow. He and Raven were holding hands, loosely.

The warmth of the sun spread over their bodies and made them glow. Raven sighed and slowly opened her eyes. The sun blared right into them and she quickly closed them again. She felt Beast Boy's chest against her back and she smiled and snuggled in closer to him. She held his hand a little tighter and she tried to fall back to sleep. She had gotten used to waking up with him, but every morning seemed special. She never wanted the day to begin.

Beast Boy suddenly breathed in deeply and woke up. He took his hand from Raven and rubbed his tired, blurry eyes. He looked around and then saw his beauty in his arms. He smiled and put his hand back in hers. He then kissed her shoulder and held her closer. She turned her head so that she could see him. She smiled and the two kissed. Then they both snuggled back in and closed their eyes.

It had been two months since their first night together. Raven had finally come to terms with the fact that she and Beast Boy were meant to be. It had been that magical romantic night they had. But it had happened before they made love. She had realized that they were truly soul mates and true loves when they were slow dancing and he lifted her into the air to spin her. That was when she realized it.

"I don't want it to be morning," said Raven pulling Beast Boy's arm closer to her.

"I know," said Beast Boy resting his face on her back, feeling her warm, soft skin. She turned over and pressed her cheek to his chest, sighing.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He twisted around to look at her alarm clock. He groaned and turned back over. "Almost nine."

Raven groaned as well and then sat up. "Time to get up," she said with a sad sigh. She slid to the edge of her bed and grabbed her robe off the floor. She wrapped it around her bare body and stood up to stretch. Beast Boy sat up and stretched himself.

"I'm starving," he said stretching his arms over his head.

"Me too," said Raven going to her bureau. She opened one of the draws and took out a black leotard, neatly folded and still cool to the touch. She then grabbed fresh panties and a bra and placed them with her one piece. She threw her dark blue cloak over her shoulder and turned to Beast Boy. "I'm taking a shower, so don't wait for me to have breakfast."

"Okay," he said sliding out of the bed. Once Raven had left he grabbed his boxers off the floor and slipped them on. He then put his pants on, stretched one last time, and headed off to breakfast.

Robin was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and finishing off a plate of eggs and toast while he read the paper. Cyborg was cleaning his own dishes, which were stacked pretty high. Starfire sat on the couch watching "World of Fungus" with Silkie in her arms. Beast Boy entered and made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning all," he said happily as he went to the fridge.

"Mornin BB," said Cyborg.

"Raven up?" asked Robin looking over his newspaper.

"She's taking a shower," said Beast Boy taking out some soy milk. He grabbed a bowl and a box cereal and sat down across from Robin.

"A shower?" asked Cyborg raising an eyebrow and smiling at him. "You two seem to be taking a lot of those lately."

"Shut up," said Beast Boy eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Yeah, let's try not to talk about anything like that at the breakfast table," said Robin going back to his paper.

"You're still uncomfortable with me and Raven being together," said Beast Boy to Robin.

"No, I've just not gotten used to it yet," said Robin putting his paper down.

"How long will it take for you to get used to it?" asked Beast Boy. "It's been five months since we found out Raven and I were soul mates."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be used to it," said Robin. Cyborg gave a small chuckle and dried his dishes. "And would you please put a shirt on or something?"

"No, I'm good," said Beast Boy with a defiant smile.

Robin rolled his eyes and stood up. Beast Boy finished his cereal and went to clean his bowl. Raven finally entered and went to get herself breakfast. As she passed by Beast Boy they both kissed quickly. Robin looked away and decided to go see how Starfire was doing.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Raven.

"He's just creped out by the two of you," said Cyborg.

"Oh really," said Raven with a smile. "Hey Robin!" she called. Robin turned around and as he did Raven grabbed Beast Boy and shoved her tongue in his mouth. Robin shuttered and turned around. Raven released a very stunned, but happy, Beast Boy and went back to getting herself breakfast. Cyborg started laughing and knew he had to get out of there. Ever since they had gotten together Raven had loosened up and got a little more comfortable with herself.

After breakfast they had a quick robbery to handle. It was nothing major, just a simple band of thieves that had a couple plasma canons and almost destroyed half the city. Just another morning in Jump City.

They returned to the tower tired, sweaty, and dirty. They had nearly been crushed by several falling buildings. They crawled into the common room and quickly found somewhere to sit and rest. It was lunch time and their stomachs growled.

"I think I'm getting too old for this," said Beast Boy collapsing on the couch.

"Oh man, if I could feel my joints they would be in pain," said Cyborg sitting down.

"Yes, that was quite a challenging battle," said Starfire wiping the dirt off of her, but not seeming all that tired.

"Well it's good for us to have a challenge once in a while to keep us on our toes," said Robin.

"'Nice' isn't exactly the word I would use," said Raven putting her hood down. "This sucks, I need another shower."

Beast Boy and Cyborg's stomachs gurgled and moaned. "Well I gotta eat before I do anything else," said Cyborg.

"Me too," said all the other Titans. None moved from their spots.

"Anyone want to make lunch?" asked Robin.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'll do it." She went into the kitchen and began to make sandwiches for everyone. They all said, "Thanks Raven," and relaxed. Raven really didn't mind making them lunch, she wasn't all that tired from that mornings events.

The other Titans cleaned themselves up and by the time they were done the sandwiches were done. Raven handed each of them their own, personal sandwich as they sat down at the table. She knew exactly what each of her friends liked and disliked. She grabbed her own sandwich and proceeded to sit down with her friends, but she suddenly felt light headed for a moment. Then she felt her knees go weak and everything around her fade into black.

Raven slowly opened her eyes and felt a throbbing pain in her head. She saw five blurry figures kneeling around her. "Raven, can you hear me?" she heard a familiar voice say to her softly. She felt someone's hand lightly pat her cheek. Her eyes began to focus and she saw her four friends, and Silkie, all around her. Beast Boy's hand was on her cheek.

"What happened?" she asked raising her hand to her aching head.

"You have done the fainting," said Starfire.

"I did?" she asked groaning.

"Yeah, and you hit your head pretty damn hard," said Cyborg.

"Get me off the floor," she said trying to sit up. Beast Boy scooped her up and brought her over to the couch, lying her down. She could feel that the back of her head was bruised.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"My head really hurts," she said closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "Can you get me some aspirin?"

"Anything you need," he said kissing her forehead and then running off.

Starfire cleaned up Ravens sandwich that had fallen all over the floor and Cyborg made her a fresh one. Robin went over to talk to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Robin sitting down.

"I think so," said Raven.

"Any idea on why you fainted?" he asked.

"I think I'm just hungry," said Raven. "I mean, I really can't think of any other reason for why I would just pass out."

Beast Boy returned with the aspirins and Cyborg gave her a new sandwich. She ate and this allowed the others to eat their own lunches. Raven claimed that she felt better once she had eaten and this made everyone else feel better. The aspirin helped her headache, but it didn't go away. She decided to lie down in the dark for a while to see if that would help.

"Is Raven feeling well?" asked Starfire.

"She just has a headache," said Beast Boy. "I would too if I just dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes."

"She sure did pass out quickly," said Robin.

"Well that is how people tend to pass out, quickly," said Cyborg.

"What I mean is, she just went down without any warning," said Robin. "She didn't even have a chance to say she was feeling odd. Something just seems weird."

"Dude, she was hungry," said Beast Boy. "That's all."

"Okay," said Robin backing down. "I just want to make sure that it's not something serious."

"Robin, what the hell else could it be?" asked Beast Boy laughing. Robin shrugged and decided to drop the subject.


	8. Three White Sticks

Chapter 8

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game viciously. It didn't matter how old they got, they would always have a passion for competing at video games. Over the years Beast Boy had gotten slightly better and was able to win once in a while, but it was never enough for Cyborg to consider him a good player.

"One more lap and I win," said Cyborg in triumph.

"Don't celebrate yet," said Beast Boy gritting his teeth and pulling out all of the tricks he knew. His car pulled forward and just pulled into the lead. He knew that if he could get a little farther ahead he would be assured of victory.

"Excuse me, Beast Boy," said Starfire coming up behind the couch.

"One sec Star," said Beast Boy moving his fingers so fast that they seemed to be a blur.

"But I must tell you something," said Starfire.

"Just give me a second," said Beast Boy securing a safe lead. "I'm almost at the finish line."

"But it is Raven," said Starfire.

"Is she okay?" asked Beast Boy not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I do not believe she is," said Starfire. "She has been in the bathroom for an hour doing the weeping."

Beast Boy stopped hitting the buttons on his controller and turned to Starfire. His car slowed down and Cyborg passed him just in time to reach the finish line first. "She's what?"

"She is crying in the bathroom," said Starfire.

Beast Boy dropped his controller and jumped up. He ran past Starfire and went to the bathroom. The door was closed and he pressed his sensitive elf ear to it. He could hear someone sniffling on the other side.

"Raven?" he asked and knocked on the door.

He heard her gasp and try to stop her crying. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He listened closely and heard her start to weep again and say, "No."

"Can I come in?"

She didn't answer. He could hear her trying to hold back her sobs. He knew that she was thinking about it. Then the lock on the door clicked and unlocked. He turned the knob and walked in.

She was sitting on the edge of the tub, her head was down. She looked up at him with puffy, red eyes. Her whole face was red and raw. The moment she looked into Beast Boy's eyes she began to cry. He went over to her and kneeled down.

"What's goin on?" he asked taking her hands. She couldn't answer him. She just wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he held her tight and tried to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down." He pulled her back and wiped the tears from her face. "Breathe, Raven." She started to take in a few deep breaths and slowly calmed down. "Now what's the matter?"

"Do you remember a week ago when I fainted?" she asked wiping her nose with some toilet paper.

"Yeah," he said rubbing her back.

"Well, I had a slight suspicion in the back of my mind as to what caused it," she said wiping her eyes. "But I really didn't think that it was that, so I didn't say anything. And then today I was checking my calendar because I wasn't sure if I was in charge of laundry duty this week, and I realized that I was due for my period three days ago. And I got really scared because I've never been late, ever. So…" She was speaking so fast and so broken, because her lungs were still having spasms from all her crying, that Beast Boy could barely understand what she was saying.

"Whoa, slow down," he said placing her face in his hands. "I can't understand what you're saying. Now what's wrong?"

"Look on the sink," she said.

Beast Boy let go of her face and turned to the sink. On the edge of it sat three white sticks. At first he thought they were thermometers. He stood up and went over to them, to see what they actually were. The white sticks weren't thermometers; they had small windows in them. He looked back at Raven, but she had buried her face in her hands and was resting her elbows on her knees. He turned to the white sticks and picked one up. On the small window read the words "pregnant". He felt a wave of shock pass through him like electricity. He looked at Raven again, but she hadn't budged. He put the stick down and picked up another one, but it read the same thing. He picked up the last one and saw that it said the same as well.

He placed the last one back on the sink and stood there for a moment. He wasn't sure if he was breathing. His stomach had dropped and his heart had jumped into his throat. "Fuck," was the only thing he was able to say. Raven started to cry again. He looked to her and saw her shaking.

"These… these are accurate?" he peeped out.

She nodded and then looked up at him. "Ninety-nine percent accurate," she said sniffling. "I don't know what the fuck we're going to do. I'm so sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for?" he asked getting down on his knees again. "This isn't your fault, it's both of ours."

"No, you don't understand. Our first night together it was a full moon, and I knew it. Because I'm half demon I'm most fertile during a full moon. And then we did it without any protection, but I didn't stop it. I should have said something; and I didn't, and now I'm… pregnant."

"Raven, I knew that we weren't using protection. I should have said something, too. But I didn't, so this isn't your fault at all."

"I can't have a baby, Beast Boy. I'm… I'm not ready for this."

"Well neither am I! But there's nothing we can do about it now." Raven lowered her head and tears fell from her violet eyes to the cold, tiled bathroom floor. At that point Beast Boy felt like crying too. And he actually did. He took her hands, kissed them, then lowered his head and let a few tears escape. Neither of them had ever considered this happening to them. It was a slap into reality.

He slowly stood up and brought Raven to her feet as well. He wrapped an arm around her and moved towards the sink. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he said wiping his glistening eyes. He turned the water on and grabbed a washcloth. He soaked it in warm water and then wiped her red cheeks. Her nose was raw and her eyes and lips were swollen. She took the washcloth from him and wiped the salty tears off of her face. When she was done he gave her a towel to dry off with.

"Okay?" he asked, trying to smile. She took in a few deep breaths and nodded. "Good. What do you want to do?"

"I would really like to lie down for a while," she said pushing her hair back and out of her face.

"That sounds good to me," he said and kissed her on the forehead. They walked out of the bathroom with an arm wrapped around the other ones lower back. They were happy that they didn't run into any of the other Titans on their way to Ravens room.

They lay on her bed facing each other on their sides. Their eyes were closed and they tried to relax. Beast Boy rubbed Ravens smooth arm and took a hold of her hand. She smiled softly and weaved her fingers within his.

A few minutes later Beast Boy opened his eyes. Raven had fallen asleep and was breathing softly and calmly. He looked at her relaxed face and studied it. He hadn't really seen her face relaxed in a while. She had taken her cloak off before lying down and now he could see her small figure in the tight, black one piece. That's when he realized that within that small frame was a baby, slowly growing with each day. His child was growing within Raven. In that moment when he realized this he looked at Raven in a totally different way. She now seemed to glow in his eyes. He would never see her in the same way again.

He softly placed his hand on her abdomen, but made sure not to wake her. He looked at her again and another thought struck him. Things were in motion now that could not be stopped, and that meant he had to grow up. He was twenty-one, but in his mind he was still sixteen. Most guys remain this way until they're thirty. But now he knew that he had to mature, and it had to be his choice. He knew that Raven would never ask him to change. She loved him, this he knew for sure. It was his turn to step up to the plate and be a man.

'God, I'm not ready for this,' he thought. 'I had barely been ready for the news that me and _Raven_ were meant to be together forever. Now, five months later, I have to start preparing to take care of a pregnant Raven? Not only that, I have to get ready to be a father? I'm only twenty-one for fucks sake! I'm a hot young teen idol and a superhero! I should be going to parties and having my way with every naïve girl that would have me. But no, my one and only love has been decided for me. I'm never gonna have time to go parties now that I have to be a dad. Why the hell does everything always happen to me?'

Raven sighed and turned to lie on her back. She still held onto Beast Boys hand and gave it a slight squeeze. This jerked Beast Boy right out of his thoughts. He suddenly felt guilty.

'Jesus I'm selfish. Here I am bitching and moaning about how bad my life has been, and there's Raven. This is gonna be ten times harder on her than it's gonna be for me. God, I can only imagine how hard pregnancy's gonna be for her. But she's strong; so strong. She's had to put up with so much shit in her life. She's half demon, her father almost ended the world because of her, she thought she was gonna die, and when she starts to look to a bright future she finds out that the one guy that annoys her more than anyone else in the universe is her soul mate. And now I've knocked her up. God she doesn't deserve this. As strong as she is, she's just as fragile.'

"I love you," he whispered. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. He had to say it.

An hour later Raven woke up and found Beast Boy wrapped around her. But he was wrapped around her lower half, his head resting on her stomach. She found this quite odd, but didn't move him. She ran her fingers through his hair and laid her head back down onto her pillow. She could feel that he was scared and, for some reason, guilty.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered as she stroked his hair. "We're going to be okay." Hearing herself say these words made her feel a little better. She knew that he didn't deserve this. He was too young to be weighed down with the responsibility of being a father. She knew that she could handle anything that came her way. She was used to things like this happening to her. But he wasn't, and she wanted to make sure he knew that she didn't want him to get overwhelmed.


	9. Things Will Change

Chapter 9

The first thing they had to do, which was also the most difficult, was tell their friends. They weren't exactly sure how they would react, but it had to be done. Raven had felt a little better since she had told Beast Boy, but having to tell the other Titans was just as bad. But their reaction was not as horrible as the two had anticipated.

"What wonderful news!" said Starfire hugging both Raven and Beast Boy. "I am so happy for you, my friends."

"Ha! You owe me fifty bucks, Robin," said Cyborg dancing with victory. "I told you Raven would get pregnant before the end of the year."

"Damn it," grumbled Robin reaching into his pocket and handing Cyborg a few bills.

"You made a bet on how long it would take before I got pregnant?" asked Raven shocked. "Did you guys really think that we were that irresponsible?"

"No, not at all," said Robin. "It wasn't as much of a bet as it was a wager, and we really didn't take it seriously. It was one of those 'wouldn't it be funny if' situations."

"But you are pregnant and now I'm fifty dollars richer," said Cyborg with a large smile as he counted the money.

"Yeah, everybody wins," said Raven sarcastically. She took a seat on the couch and laid back, letting her head rest.

"You two do realize that we have to make some changes now, right?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, we figured," said Beast Boy sitting down next to Raven. "And we know that we probably have to leave the Titans now."

"Say what!" asked Cyborg.

Starfire gasped and clasped her hands. "What? Why would you leave us?"

"Well we can't very well have a baby in the tower, Starfire," said Raven.

"Oh no! I will not allow you to leave," said Starfire as she sat down on the other side of Raven and took her hand. "Please stay. Robin, please tell them not to go."

"You two don't have to leave," said Robin. "When I said 'changes' I didn't mean that we had to kick you out of the Titans."  
"Are you sure we didn't break some superhero code?" asked Beast Boy. "You know, one that says that you can't sleep and knock up a fellow teammate?"

"Not that I know of," said Cyborg scratching his head.

"We're not just teammates, we're family," said Robin. "I would never ask you to leave, especially not with Raven being pregnant."

"Well that's good news," said Beast Boy sighing with relief.

"Hurray! Soon we shall have a baby in the tower!" said Starfire hugging Raven tightly.

"Hopefully it won't be any time soon," said Raven breaking free of the crushing hug.

"Do you know how far along you are?" asked Cyborg.

"No," said Raven. "I have to make an appointment with a doctor as soon as possible. I need to find out what I have to expect in the next few months. Things are going to start changing and I need to know why."

"Well for one thing, you're done battling villains for a while," said Robin. "We can't risk you or your child getting hurt, so I'm "suspending" you from fighting. Are you alright with that?"

"Not really," said Raven. "But, I know it's the right thing to do. It's okay, though, because I'm sure I'll have morning sickness soon enough."

"That's gonna suck, what with there being five of us who need to use the bathroom," said Cyborg. "Maybe I should attach a bathroom to your room."

"Oh, you don't need to do that for me," said Raven.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea," said Robin. "We need another bathroom anyway."

Before Raven could say anything else Cyborg went off to draw up the plans. Starfire was so excited about the baby news that she went straight to the mall to buy things. Robin decided to go work out new training practices for the four remaining fighting Titans. He knew that with Raven gone they would have to work even harder.

Beast Boy and Raven sat on the couch, stunned. They hadn't really expected such a positive response. The only thing that had crossed their brains were the worst case scenarios. They figured Robin would lecture them and kick them out, Cyborg would kill Beast Boy, and Starfire would be completely oblivious and keep asking questions.

Raven made an appointment with the Titans doctor. Usually they didn't need one, because Cyborg was well versed in medicine, but there were a few things that he just couldn't do. So they had a very private doctor that they kept on the side. They made sure that everything was confidential and they made him swear to never let out any information about them to anyone else.

The day of Ravens appointment Cyborg began work on her bathroom. He had been given clear instructions as to what not to touch in her room, and he made sure to follow them. He didn't want to be sucked into an alternate dimension from touching one of her books, or something. The other Titans helped out and soon the bathroom was well under way. Raven returned to half of her room being covered with plastic and a large gaping hole in her left wall.

"Wow, how long is my room going to be like this?" asked Raven as she entered.

"Raven you have returned!" said Starfire putting down the porcelain toilet that she was holding in her right hand.

"How did it go?" asked Beast Boy wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Okay," said Raven with a slight smile. "I'm two months along and he said that I should expect morning sickness at any time. So it might be tomorrow it might not be for another week or so."

"Well we might not be finished for another two days," said Cyborg.

"Don't worry about it," said Raven. "I would rather have you finish it right than have you finish it fast."

"Did you find out anything else?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just the basics," said Raven lying down. "And I brought home a bunch of books we have to read." She pointed to the door and Beast Boy saw a whole stack of books sitting in the door way.

"I have to read all of those?" he whined.

"Don't worry," said Raven. "I'll read them and then transfer the information to your Knowledge."

"Oh awesome!" said Beast Boy giving her a kiss.

The Titans finished up in the bathroom for the day and left Raven to relax. She hated doctors and always needed to be left alone after she had to see one. She also had a lot to start reading and needed some peace and quiet.

The others sat in the common room drinking some cold beverages. They had been working since early that morning and were glad to be done for the day.

"So, Beast Boy, how do you feel about the whole 'being a dad' thing?" asked Robin.

"I don't think it's really hit me yet," said Beast Boy.

"What is supposed to hit you?" asked Starfire. "Is there some ritual of bombardment that I am not aware of when it comes to fatherhood for earthlings?"

"What? No," said Beast Boy. "I just mean that I haven't really acknowledged the fact that I'm gonna be a father."

"Oh, I am sorry," said Starfire blushing.

"Well you've got seven months, man," said Cyborg. "Ya think you can be ready in seven months? I mean, it's not a lot of time."

"I hope so," said Beast Boy growing worried.

"Don't worry, you'll be ready," said Robin giving him a pat on the back and giving Cyborg an evil glare.

"Well I'm gonna go check on Raven," said Beast Boy.

As soon as he was out of the room Robin looked right at Cyborg. "Cyborg, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"I think you just scared the shit out of him," said Robin.

"I was just asking him if he was gonna be ready," said Cyborg.

"Just leave the poor guy alone, okay," said Robin. "He has enough to worry about without you putting nervous thoughts into his head."

"Fine," said Cyborg. "I'll only say positive things from now on. Jesus, since when is it against the Titans law to be a guy and make fun of one another?"

"Since one of the Titans got pregnant by another Titan," said Robin. Cyborg groaned and sat down on the couch. "Hey, I said that we would have to make some changes."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that they would interrupt _my_ way of life," said Cyborg under his breath.


	10. Month by Month

Chapter 10

The bathroom was finished just in time for Ravens morning sickness to begin. It just happened that Beast Boy hadn't slept in her bed that night and when he went to get her up in the morning he found her bed empty and the bathroom door closed. He listened and could hear her heaving. He opened the door and saw her bent over the toilet. She turned to him and looked almost green.

"Help," she peeped and then heaved again. Beast Boy ran over to her and held her hair back as she got sick again. He looked away and waited for her to be done. "Thanks," she managed to say.

"Do you need anything?" he asked and rubbed her back.

"I need to keep my hair out of my face," she said, pushing it back.

"I'll go see if Starfire has an elastic," said Beast Boy. "I'll be right back." He ran out of the bathroom, out of her room, and went to find Starfire. As luck would have it, she was just coming out of her room when he caught her. She gave him an elastic and he sprinted back to Raven. He got to her just before she vomited again. He tied her hair back and then got a wet washcloth for her. When she was done he gave her the cloth to wipe her face with.

"Oh this sucks," said Raven wiping her face. "I don't think I can do this for two more months."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. But thanks for helping me."

"You don't have to thank me." He kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back. She smiled weakly and then rested her head on the toilet. Beast Boy wished he could help her, but there wasn't much he could do.

Raven wasn't feeling better until later that afternoon. She was weak and starving. Beast Boy helped her to the common room and got her something to eat. While she ate she read her third pregnancy book.

"It says here that to help morning sickness I should eat small meals frequently," said Raven taking bite of an apple.

"Well that's good to know," said Beast Boy putting a glass of milk in front of her. "I hate seeing you so sick."

"At least I don't have to worry about getting fat for a while."

"How long until you start to actually look pregnant?"

"Not for another two or three months. And that's just fine with me."

Beast Boy looked at her and smiled. He picture what she was going to look like with a large stomach and this made him giggle. Raven looked up from her book and he quickly quieted himself down.

The first week of her morning sickness was pretty bad, but soon she got into a routine and was able to live with it. She was still miserable, but not as bad as she had been that first week. Beast Boy began spending more and more nights in Ravens room. He liked being there for her in the morning, even if it did gross him out.

Raven read all of the books on pregnancy and fed all of the information to Beast Boy. Now that they knew everything they didn't feel as nervous. Whenever Raven felt something odd they both knew what it was and why she was feeling it.

Two months passed and the nausea finally faded away. She still felt ill every once in a while, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. She was also starting to show, but she did her best to cover it up. She kept her cloak wrapped around her most of the time and only let Beast Boy see.

Raven found herself alone a lot. She had never realized how often the Titans had some thief or villain to fight. But they were gone at least twice a day, leaving her to worry at home. She took to watching TV and eating all the foods that she found herself craving. She went through different phases. She went through a dry cereal phase, a chocolate/salty phase, a jello phase, and then a tofu phase. She also found herself feeling sick whenever she smelt fish, cheese, or fried food. Raven found herself loving and fearing the kitchen.

It was a very interesting time for the other Titans, as well. Raven was going through many mood swings and this made them unsure of how to interact with her. She would be laughing with Starfire one moment, and then screaming at Cyborg the next for walking by her too closely. She would be crying into Beast Boys arms and then ask Robin a question as if nothing was wrong.

Two more months went by and Raven finally began to feel comfortable. She was done with all the nausea and was settling in. She cleaned her room every day to pass the time, but also because she just couldn't seem to get it clean enough. Her stomach could no longer be concealed under her cloak and she even had to abandon her leotard because it was too tight. She ended up getting a black, stretchy maternity dress to wear. At first she felt embarrassed in front of the other Titans, but she quickly found herself not caring anymore.

Raven entered the common room and sat down on the couch. "You know, I'm starting to really get annoyed with this whole bladder business."

"Having to pee often?" asked Cyborg with a smile.

"Yes," said Raven resting her hand on her stomach. "This baby just loves to use my bladder like a rattle." Suddenly she gave a little jump and then sighed.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Robin.

"It just kicked," said Raven. "Always catches me by surprise."

"You guys should feel it kick, it's so cool," said Beast Boy placing his hand on Ravens stomach. He waited a few moments and then smiled as he felt a small kick under his palm.

"Oh I would love to feel the kicking!" said Starfire pulling Beast Boy out of the way and placing her hand where Beast Boys was. As soon as she placed her hand down she felt it kick twice. She squealed and clapped her hands. "Robin, you must feel!"

"Oh I'm not sure if…" But before he could finish the sentence Starfire had grabbed him and placed his hand on Raven. He looked at Raven and gave her a nervous smile. Raven thought it was cute how Robin got all queer around her. After a minute the baby kicked again. "That is pretty cool," said Robin, surprised.

"Cyborg, you must feel next," said Starfire grabbing Cyborg.

"I wish I could, Star," said Cyborg sadly. "But I can't feel my hands, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't get to feel," said Raven. "Come and put your face here."

"You sure?" asked Cyborg.

"Of course I am," said Raven.

Cyborg went over to her and placed his face on Ravens stomach. He stayed there for a couple minutes, but didn't feel anything. "I think it may be done for the…" started Cyborg, but suddenly he received a kick right to his cheek bone. He jumped back and fell to the ground. The other Titans laughed and Cyborg rubbed his cheek. "That's one hell of a kicker you've got there."

"Takes after me," said Beast Boy proudly.

"I dunno, BB," said Cyborg with a smile. "I think it already kicks harder than you." Beast Boy gave a sarcastic laugh and then took his rightful seat next to Raven.

"Are you guys going to find out if it's a boy or girl?" asked Robin.

"We were thinking about it, but decided to wait until it's born," said Raven.

"Have you chosen a name?" asked Starfire.

"Not really," said Beast Boy. "We figure it's gonna be easier once we see it. Hopefully the right name will come to us, then."

"As long as it's healthy and semi-normal looking, I'll be happy," said Raven. She then stood up, with help from Beast Boy, and headed for the bathroom once again. "I'll be right back." Once she was gone Beast Boy sat back into the couch and smiled.

"You sure look happy," said Robin.

"Life us good, Robin," said Beast Boy.

"Only three months left," said Cyborg.

"I know! I'm so excited," said Beast Boy. "I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl. You know how a few months ago you asked me if I was gonna be ready? Well I think I'm ready. I can't wait to be a dad."

"That's good," said Robin. "Do you think you'll be anything like your father?"

"I hope so," said Beast Boy growing serious. "My dad was a great man and a great father. I just hope I can be half the father he was. If I am, I have nothing to worry about."

"And do you believe Raven shall be a good mother?" asked Starfire.

"I think so," said Beast Boy. "I know she has never been very maternal, but I think that part of her is finally being revealed. She is constantly rubbing her stomach and smiling to herself. She goes on and on about how she can't wait to hold her baby in her arms. Yeah, I think she'll do just fine."

He smiled a large smile and this made the others smile as well. Beast Boy had certainly matured over those last few months and it was very apparent. He had moved into Ravens room and helped her as much as he could and always put her needs before his own. He was turning twenty-two in one month and then in another two he was going to be a dad. The bitterness he had felt before about being a father at such a young age was slowly disappearing. He truly was excited about the upcoming arrival of his child.


	11. Here at Last

Chapter 11

Beast Boy and Raven were lead into Beast Boy's old room, blindfolded. They weren't sure what was going on, but their friends promised that it was a great surprise. Raven was now only a week away from her due date and was so large that Beast Boy had to support her so that she didn't topple over. Her back hurt most of the time and she liked having Beast Boy to lean on.

"Okay, are you ready?" asked Starfire in an excited voice.

"Yes," they both said together.

Cyborg and Robin took the blindfolds off the two and revealed the surprise. Beast Boy and Raven gasped as they saw that Beast Boy's room had been converted into a nursery. It had everything they would ever need for taking care of a baby; a crib, a changing table, a diaper genie, a rocking chair, and all the necessary supplies. The walls each had a different scene painted on them; one was a jungle, one was an African plain, one was under the sea, and the last was a forest. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky on one side and the day sky on the other.

"Do you like it?" asked Starfire.

"It's beautiful," said Raven. "I love you guys!"

"I can't believe it," said Beast Boy still shocked. "This is great."

"We thought it was the best gift we could give you two," said Cyborg.

"This is way too much," said Raven examining everything. "When the hell did you guys find the time to do this?"

"Here and there," said Robin.

"Well I think I know why Starfire was at the mall so often," said Beast Boy laughing.

Raven laughed and then winced and gave a small squeak of pain. She grabbed her stomach and gasped. The others quickly stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"You okay?" asked Beast Boy, going over to her.

"Yeah," said Raven opening her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Beast Boy.

"It was nothing, don't worry about…" She grabbed her stomach again and went to let out a scream, but nothing came out. She leaned onto Beast Boy, who caught her.

"Well that can't be good," said Cyborg.

"Please, Raven, what is wrong?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, I…" she screamed and nearly fell to her knees. "I think the baby's coming."

They all stood still for what seemed, to Raven at least, forever. Then they all snapped out of it and flew into action.

"Cyborg, get the T-car ready," said Robin.

"Got it," said Cyborg running out of the room.

"Starfire, go get Ravens hospital bag," said Robin.

"I am going," said Starfire frantically.

Then Robin and Beast Boy helped Raven out of the nursery and all the way to the garage and the T-car. Right as they were about to get in Ravens water broke. She gasped and began to get scared. Starfire arrived with Ravens bag and threw it into the trunk.

"It's okay, Raven," said Beast Boy trying to calm her down. He helped her into the back seat and sat with her, along with Starfire.

Cyborg drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Raven was panting and screaming with pain. Beast Boy took a hold of her hand and told her to breathe and not to worry. He himself was panicking just as much as she was. It was happening, it was actually happening!

They arrived at the hospital and got Raven checked in as quickly as she could. She was having horribly painful contractions and nearly broke Beast Boys hand, which she held the entire time. Once she was in a room the other three Titans went to the waiting to room to, well, wait.

The doctor came in to see how far Raven was. He wasn't a young doctor, but he wasn't very old. Very professional, he got right down to business when he came in. "You're dilated about three centimeters. Do you want something for the pain?"

"Dear Azar yes!" she screamed and cried.

The doctor quickly called a nurse and in a few minutes she was given an epidural. Soon Raven couldn't even feel any of the pain and started to relax. Beast Boy was relieved more than any of them as he took his poor crushed hand back.

While they waited for her to fully dilate Beast Boy and Raven talked. He sat as close to her as he could and summed the courage to take her hand again.

"This is it," he said with a nervous smile.

"I know," said Raven leaning back into her pillow.

"We're about to be parents," said Beast Boy.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Don't really have a choice now, do we," he said with a smile. She smiled back and he gave her a kiss.

Two hours went by and she was fully dilated, and that meant it was time to push. The doctor came in, gloves and mask on and ready. Ravens legs were placed in stirrups and the doctor positioned him self in front of her. Beast Boy chose to stay with Ravens upper half. He really didn't want to see what was happening.

"Okay, Raven, I want you to take a deep breath in and then hold it and push," said the doctor. "You ready?"

"I think so," said Raven getting prepared.

"Good," said the doctor. "Take in a deep breath and… push."

Raven grit her teeth and pushed with all of her might. The doctor told her to keep pushing for what seemed an eternity and then said she could breathe. She stopped and took in a few deep breaths.

"Very good," said the doctor. "Now take in another deep breath and push."

Raven did as he said and pushed even harder this time. She continued this cycle of breathing and pushing for almost a half hour before the doctor finally said those wonderful words.

"The head's out," he said.

Raven felt a slight wave of relief and fear. There really was no turning back now. She felt exhausted and wasn't sure if she could go on.

"Alright, take a deep breath in and push."

She did, but it only lasted for a few seconds. She let it out and gasped for air. She was sweating horribly and Beast Boy continually dabbed it away.

"You're doing great," said Beast Boy kissing her head.

"I don't think I can do anymore," said Raven panting.

"The baby's almost here, Raven," said the doctor. "I just need a few more good pushes and then you'll have your baby."

"Come on, Raven, I know you can do it," said Beast Boy.

"Ready?" asked the doctor.

Raven nodded reluctantly and took in a deep breath. She pushed down for as long as she could and then stopped. Everyone in the room was cheering her on, she almost felt like a sports star, but she just wanted them all to shut up and leave her alone. She breathed in again and pushed. Every part of her was drained and she wasn't sure if she would have the strength to finish. She gasped in one last breath and then pushed as hard as she could.

"It's out!" called the doctor.

Raven collapsed onto the bed and panted for air. Beast Boy watched as his child was hoisted into the air, all pale and wet. It began to scream and breathe its first breath of air.

"It's a boy," said the doctor as he handed the child over to a nurse to get him cleaned up.

"Oh my God, it's a boy!" said Beast Boy looking to Raven. He took her hand and kissed her. She was still covered in sweat and was shaking all over. She felt dizzy and half dead. But then she saw the nurse walking over to her with her child. She found the strength to sit up and took him into her arms. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she kissed the top of her son's head. She was so happy and relieved. Beast Boy couldn't help crying as well.

"He's here," said Raven crying. "I can't believe it."

"He's so beautiful," said Beast Boy rubbing his eyes.

Raven laid back into the bed and held her son close. He was still crying and whimpering, but soon found comfort in his mother's arms. His little fingers grasped the blue blanket he was wrapped in and his poor eyes tried to open, but the light was just too bright in this new world. His skin was pail, a little pink, like his mother and he had elf ears like his father. His tuft of hair on his head was soft and of the violet color.

Beast Boy leaned close to Raven and touched his son's small fingers. His whole hand wrapped around his father's finger. Beast Boy laughed in amazement and cried with happiness. He kissed Raven and held her close to him.

"He's perfect," said Beast Boy.

"Do you want to go tell them?" asked Raven.

"Okay," said Beast Boy wiping his eyes. He kissed Raven once more, took his finger from his son, and left to tell his friends.

Cyborg sat reading a magazine, but he barely took in a single word. Starfire had been pacing back and forth for so long that she had actually worn a hole in the carpet. Robin tried not to fall asleep in his chair. They had been waiting for hours and weren't sure how much longer it would be.

Beast Boy burst through the waiting room doors and saw his friends. Starfire stopped pacing, and the two boys looked up. They waited for a few silent seconds to hear what Beast Boy would have to say.

"It's a boy!" he said and began to dancing around. Starfire cheered and began to bounce around the room. Robin and Cyborg got up to congratulate their friend.

"Congratulations Beast Boy," said Robin shaking his hand.

"Awesome man!" said Cyborg ruffling Beast Boy's hair.

"How is Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Good," said Beast Boy, unable to keep from smiling. "She's really tired, but really happy."

"So when do we get to see the little guy?" asked Cyborg.

"Come on, I'll take you," said Beast Boy.

Raven couldn't believe she was holding her son. _Her_ son; a child she had created and brought into the world. He had finished his weeping and was now fast asleep. Once in a while his little legs would start fidgeting and Raven was glad that he was now longer kicking her ribs.

The door to the room opened and Beast Boy entered with their three friends behind him. Raven smiled and held her son a little higher on her chest. "Hi guys," she said.

"Oh Raven, he is magnificent," said Starfire getting a good look at the babe.

"He's got ears like Beast Boy," said Robin.

"Awe, he's like a little BB splashed with Raven," said Cyborg.

Raven smiled very proudly. She saw Beast Boy with a similar look standing right next to her. "You ready to hold him?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy excitedly. Raven slowly handed their child to Beast Boy. He squirmed a little bit, and gave a small whimper, but then grew comfortable in the arms of his father. Beast Boy held his small head in his hand and cradled they baby's body in his arm. "Dude, this is so cool," squealed Beast Boy with a smile. Raven smiled and shook her head. No matter how much Beast Boy matured he would always use that word, "Dude".


	12. The End: A New Beggining

Chapter 12

Raven was sore all over, but she managed to put on some clothes. Beast Boy was repacking her bag and they were getting ready to leave the hospital. Their son, Hunter Mark Logan, lay asleep on his back on the bed. They had just decided on his name that morning. They had gone through what seemed a hundred names, but none seemed to fit. Then, as she was feeding him, he bit down on her nipple and made her wince in pain.

Beast Boy said, "Can't help that animal instinct. He's gonna be like a hunter, only I'm not gonna let him hurt anything other than your breast." Raven suddenly looked at him as if she had had an epiphany. "Hey, that sounds like the perfect name. Hunter." Beast Boy thought about it and quickly agreed. His middle name came from Beast Boy's father's name.

Raven picked Hunter up and held him close. She was very tired and very sore, but she always found the strength to pick her son up and hold him close. "Do we have everything?" she asked looking around the room.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," said Beast Boy looking around as well. "You ready?"

"Very," said Raven following him to the door.

On the other side stood Cyborg with a wheelchair ready. He was there to drive the two new parents back to the tower. Raven sat down in the wheel chair and he pushed her to the elevator. As they made their way out of the hospital everyone they passed by oowd and awed over Hunter.

It felt so nice to be back at the tower. Robin and Starfire had made a small "welcome home" party for them. It had been Starfires idea and Robin had had little chance of talking her out of it.

"Welcome home friends!" said Starfire giving Beast Boy a large hug. "It has been lonely without you."

"It's nice to see you too, Star," said Beast Boy through his crush windpipe. "Now could you please let me go?"

Starfire released and went straight to Raven and Hunter. Raven grew nervous and hoped that Starfire wouldn't hug her as well. Luckily, she didn't. She only touched Hunters small hand as gently as she could. "Might I be able to hold him?"

"Maybe later, Starfire," said Raven. "Right now we both need to be put down for a nap." Starfire smiled and allowed Raven to go to her room.

Beast Boy moved the crib into their room. Raven laid him down, made sure he was alright in his new crib, and then collapsed on her own. She felt so drained, as if she had been hit by a truck. Beast Boy lay down next to her and couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Raven opened her eyes and saw Beast Boy staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked with a smile.

"I just can't believe how much I love you," said Beast Boy kissing her.

Raven smiled and then closed her eyes again. She loved him too, but right then she just wanted to sleep. Beast Boy knew this and decided to leave her be for a while. He kissed her once more and then left. Raven sighed and curled up, falling asleep the moment he was out the door.

Beast Boy went back to the common room and found that the small party was still up. He saw food and drinks and he couldn't wait to eat something real, not just nasty hospital food. He was tired too, but not in anyway like Raven was. He sat down on the couch with a plate of food and relaxed.

"How's Raven doing? She tired?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, but that's normal," said Beast Boy. "God it's good to be home."

"It must be," said Robin. "You've been sleeping in a chair at the hospital for the past two days. You really should have come home for a night, then you wouldn't be so tired."

"I wasn't about to leave Raven and Hunter," said Beast Boy. "Having to sleep in a bedside chair was a small price to pay. Although my neck is pretty sore."

"I was wondering why your head was tilted in that way," said Starfire. Beast Boy had barely noticed that his head was slightly tilted to the left. He did his best to straighten it, but it hurt too much. Like he had said, it was a small price to pay.

Raven was awakened by the sound of crying. She sat up and looked to the crib. She saw Hunter crying and flailing his little arms and legs about. She sighed and crawled off of the bed. She picked him up and tried to hush him.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I know. You're hungry." She grabbed a spit up blanket, set the pillows on her bed up against the back of it, and then crawled onto the bed. She sat against the pillows and then took out one of her swollen breasts. As she did Beast Boy entered.

"Time to eat?" he asked with a smile.

"How did you know?" asked Raven, smiling back. She helped Hunter find her nipple and the child began to drink greedily. Once she was sure he was all set, Raven sat back and closed her eyes. Beast Boy crawled onto the bed and sat next to her.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Just tired, but okay other than that," said Raven. "I'll be sore for a while, though."

Beast Boy kissed her on the cheek and then rested his head on her shoulder. He stroked the top of his son's soft head. Beast Boy loved the sound of Hunter eating. He made grunting noises and sounded as if he was drinking so fast he couldn't breathe. Sometimes he would reach one of his small hands up and grab Ravens breasts.

"He's so perfect," said Beast Boy.

"You've been saying that since he was born," said Raven.

"Doesn't mean it isn't true," said Beast Boy. "I think he's the perfect balance of the two of us."

"Really?" asked Raven laughing. "How can you tell? He can't even talk yet. He doesn't even have his right eye color yet."

"I can just tell," said Beast Boy.

Raven shook her head and winced as Hunter bit down a little two hard with his gums. She sighed and readjusted herself. "You know what we need to move in here?"

"What?"

"The rocking chair. I would feel better feeding him in a chair than on the bed. It's just too much work to get on and off of it with him in my arms."

"You got it." And with that Beast Boy hopped up.

"I didn't mean right now!" But it was too late, Beast Boy was gone. Raven sighed and felt that Hunter was done. She lifted him to her shoulder and patted his back, making sure his face was over the spit up blanket. Beast Boy reentered and wedged his way in to the room with the rocking chair. He placed it on the other side of the bed, near the window.

"There you go," said Beast Boy, out of breath.

"Thank you," said Raven. Hunter began to let out small burps and then a large one. Raven wiped his mouth and then scooted off the bed. "I'm going to change his diaper."

"How do you know?" asked Beast Boy.

"I can just tell," said Raven with a smile. "Come on, you have to learn how to do it, too."

"Hey, I know how to change a diaper," said Beast Boy following her out of their room and into the nursery. "I practiced, remember?"

"Beast Boy, there's a big difference between a baby doll and a real baby," said Raven entering the nursery. She went to the changing table and laid Hunter on it for the first time. He was basically asleep and barely moved as she undid his little one piece. Beast Boy peered over Ravens shoulder as she undid the diaper. "Would you stand next to me, you big baby?"

"I'm watching," said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes and unfolded the diaper. Beast Boy quickly looked away and tried not to act grossed out. "Oh, it's not that bad," said Raven laughing.

"Dude, it's not even the right color!" said Beast Boy covering his eyes.

"Oh you're ridiculous," said Raven cleaning her son's bottom. She slipped a new diaper onto him and then closed up the little snaps that held his one piece on. She scooped him up and headed back to their room to set him down. She passed Beast Boy and as she did she handed him the rolled up, dirty diaper. "Put this in the diaper genie, would you?"

Beast Boy took the still warm diaper and got rid of it as fast as he could. He decided that he wasn't ready for diaper duty just yet. Once the diaper was gone, he exited the nursery and went back to their room.

Raven was just lying Hunter back down and then headed into their bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. Her hair was a mess, she looked slightly paler than usual, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She grabbed her hair brush and began to work on her tangles. Beast Boy peeked in and saw her raking her hair.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked.

"Trying to look a little less nasty," said Raven.

Beast Boy entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her once swollen stomach. "You look fine to me."

"Oh yeah, I'm a regular MILF," said Raven sarcastically.

"Well I think so," said Beast Boy with a mischievous smile.

Raven stopped brushing her hair and looked him in the eyes, in the mirror. "Not for a while, babe."

"Is this the part in our relationship when you're going to start rejecting me by saying, 'Not tonight, I'm tired'?" asked Beast Boy sadly.

"No, this is the part in our relationship when you respect that I just pushed your seven pound son out of me and I need a little while to heal," said Raven pulling her hair back. She had begun to fall in love with elastics during her morning sickness and found them to be very handy. Now she kept her hair pulled back most of the time.

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" asked Beast Boy as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Whatever you were doing before we had sex," said Raven ignoring his kisses and starting to brush her teeth.

"You mean suppressing my sexual urges with video games?" asked Beast Boy. Raven laughed and continues brushing her teeth. Beast Boy sighed and left her to finish cleaning herself up.

Beast Boy stopped at Hunters crib and watched his son sleep. Raven had given him a pacifier and as he slept he sucked it. Beast Boy gave his son his finger and the child's little fingers wrapped around it. Beast Boy smiled and felt as if he was beaming. He never thought he would be able to love anything as much as he loved Raven, but here it was, his son.

Raven came out of the bathroom and did look a little refreshed. She was still swiping her tongue over her now minty teeth when she saw Beast Boy bent over the crib. She went over to the crib and bent over the other side of it. She saw Hunter holding his father's finger and this made her smile. She put on of her own fingers in her son's other hand and he grabbed it as well. Beast Boy had watched her and now he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Would you marry me?"

Raven looked up from her son and into Beast Boy's sparkling jade eyes. She wasn't sure what to say. The only thing she could get out was, "Really?"

"Of course, really," said Beast Boy. "There's no reason for why we shouldn't. We love each other, we're soul mates, and we have a child together. If we're supposed to spend the rest of our life together, then maybe we should do it properly. So… will you marry me?"

Raven smiled and felt tears well up in her eyes. It was all of those stupid post pregnancy hormones. "Of course I will."

Beast Boy smiled, then leaned across the crib, and kissed her. Raven kissed him back and let the tears fall down her cheek. Their fingers were still wrapped in their sons hands, who was still sleeping quite soundly. On Ravens bureau sat the two, attached, meditation mirrors. They had not been moved since the last time they had used them, over a year before. And they would never have to use them again.

**The End**

**Come follow me on tumblr! beautifulpurpleflame . tumblr. com**


End file.
